Off Screen
by KuroGoddess
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Gen and Yoshimori when the camera wasn't on them? Well, so did I. So now, I present to you, with yaoi, flirty-ness, pervy-ness and a full lemon. That's what happens between the two. GenxYoshimori and a shocked Tokine. YAOI!


~*~Off Screen~*~

Gen and Yoshimori yaoi fanfic...

Gen is slightly OOC and Yoshimori is a sweet Uke!

Shishio Gen and Yoshimori Sumimura. Weird last name...Oh well...I'm new to this anime and I didn't think many would have done something on them so...I did.

Don't like, don't read!

You have been WARNED...*Evil Laugh*

-

Yoshimori grabbed a hold of Gen's shirt and looked at it closely. He raised a brow and looked at the other boy.

"What is this? Some kind of fishnet or something?" Yoshimori asked and Gen glared.

"No. This is part of my uniform" Gen said in defense and his brown eyes narrowed dangerously. Gen yanked his arm away and pointed at Yoshimori's uniform.

"What about you? You're wearing a dress" Gen said and Yoshimori looked shocked. "N-no! It's traditional! All kekkaishi wear them!" Yoshimori said defensively. Yoshimori gritted his teeth and brown met black.

They held their stare.

Gen smiled and thought of the best insult for Yoshimori. One he may even uphold...

"Uke" He said and smirked. Yoshimori put a hand to his mouth but, instead of getting pissed he looked shocked and even blushed...

Gen smirked again and jumped onto the side of the school and flipped himself onto the roof. He disappeared and Tokine ran up. Yoshimori's face was frozen in an unreadable expression and he was mumbling something to himself.

Madarow laughed and Tokine looked at the white dog.

"What happened? Yoshimori...Yoshimori!" Tokine waved her hand in front of the other boy's face. He looked...well...conflicted.

"Was Gen here? You do know we have to be kind to him. Masamori sent him to help us protect the Karasumori site..." Tokine said and placed her hands on her hips. She looked at he black wolf and then back at Yoshimori.

"Don't worry honey, he'll be fine later" Hakabe said.

As Tokine walked off she heard Yoshimori mumble something...

"He called me a uke...he called me a uke..." Yoshimori's eyes were blank. Tokine leaned away, shocked and wondered at what had happened with Yoshimori and the Ayakashi Majiri...

Later that night...

Yoshimori walked home alone and Madarow had already left. There was a rustling behind Yoshimori and the raven whipped around to see a small bug. Yoshimori growled and raised his fingers.

"Mets" He said and trapped the small bug in a tiny box. "Oh you think you're so tough! Well you're not! Kets!" He said and the bug exploded.

"You seem really fired up" A voice behind Yoshimori said. It was deep and rich.

Yoshimori whipped around and saw his brother. "Masamori. What are you doing here" Yoshimori said and pouted. Masamori laughed.

"You seem to be conflicted about the agent I sent" He said and laughed when Yoshimori turned around. Masamori walked up to pat his brother on the back.

"You can tell when two people like each other, and since you're a kekkaishi and he's one of my troops, I can tell you both like each other" Masamori said and laughed when Yoshimori blushed.

"I don't like him. No way in hell" Yoshimori said defiantly. "You're very defiant aren't you little brother" Masa said and laughed. "Watch out. He likes you. I can tell" Masamori said and he disappeared.

-

"Stupid brother. Blind to love" Masamori said from where he sat. He was sitting on the roof of one of the houses near where Yoshimori was.

...With Gen...

At the apartment Gen was staying at he sat on the bed. Why didn't he make a pass at the raven when he had the chance? Gen thought for a while on how things where going to work out. He realized a few important things.

"If I can't talk to girls, I can't talk to Yoshimori, and I'm sure the boss wouldn't allow me any where near Yoshimori after he finds out I'm after his younger brother" He knew he had a chance and he missed it.

"I wonder...what does Yoshimori think of me?" Gen asked himself. He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Gen was determined to find a way to get another chance to 'talk' with the heir.

...

Yoshimori ran to the school chasing an Ayakashi. Madarao was sick and wasn't going to be with him. Tokine and her wolf where the same. So it was just Yoshimori and Gen. Alone. It was sort of... weird...

Yoshimori remembered the words his brother told him. _"Watch out. __**He likes you**__. I can tell"  
><em>  
>The raven was so lost in thought he didn't even notice the brunette come up from behind him.<p>

"Hey Yoshimori" He breathed in the ravens ear. "Gah! Don't do that" Yoshimori said and glared at the man, but when he turned around he noticed the man was only a mere, two inches away. Yoshimori blushed and bent backwards to avoid the other man.

"What's the matter Yoshimori? Don't like me?" Gen said in a teasing tone.

Yoshimori crossed his arms. "In fact I don't" Yoshimori said and glared at the shadow agent. "I found out some interesting information on you" Gen said and looked away. This was a good start.

"I found out you like to bake sweets. And it just so happens that I like to eat, sweets" Gen said. Like a fish to bait, Yoshimori was hooked. He looked at Gen shocked.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" He asked and made big doe eyes. Gen didn't think he even meant to make big doe eyes, but damn. They were really cute on him.

Gen smiled. "I won't tell" He said.

"Good—"

"-But, I want you to make me something sometime" Gen said. Yes, YES! He was playing his cards well. All he needed to do now was ask the heir out.

*I can do this. I can do this!* Gen thought as he walked really, really close to the raven.

"So is that a _yes_ that you'll make me something, sometime?" He asked and Yoshimori blushed.

"Sure" Yoshimori said and tried to back up. It looked like the brunette wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"W-we have t-to take care o-of the Ayakashi" Yoshimori said and cursed his voice for stuttering. Gen leaned down. He moved so he was able to whisper into Yoshimori's ear.

"I wanted to ask you..." Gen paused.

Yoshimori blushed at having Gen so close. "...Do you want to go out with me?" He asked and laughed when Yoshimori blushed a scarlet color.

Gen smiled. "I take that as a yes?" He said and smirked. Yoshimori coughed nervously and ran ahead to the Karasumori high school.

Gen was in front of Yoshimori in a second. "Why don't I carry you" He said and before Yoshimori could protest he was scooped up onto the back of Shishio. Yoshimori blushed even more and squirmed.

"L-let me down! I don't n-need to be carried!" Yoshimori protested. He squirmed even more and before he knew it, his ass and back connected with the hard concrete of the ground. Gen loomed over him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't squirm" Gen said and he pressed his body down onto Yoshimori's. Yoshimori blushed a deep red when he felt the bulge in Gen's pants.

Gen picked Yoshimori up and continued to run to the school site. Yoshimori was quiet and he even wrapped his arms around Gen's neck. He laid his head on the brunette's shoulder and relaxed. Gen liked the way Yoshimori was so calm now and how relaxed he was.

The only problem was Gen was still hard and all he wanted to do was just throw the slighter male on the ground and fuck him senseless.

Gen knew that was highly unlikely to happen anytime soon. The two arrived at the school and Yoshimori felt a dark aura nearby. Gen sensed it too and he set Yoshimori down.

Both the raven and the brunette got ready for a fight. A black wolf like thing emerged from the edge of the woods, surrounding the Karasumori site.

"Ready...?" Gen asked and Yoshimori nodded.

The raven put two fingers up and got ready. The Ayakashi walked towards Gen and bowed its head slightly to smell the two boys.

It backed up when it smelled Gen and growled. In seconds it poofed and it became black smoke. Yoshimori coughed and Gen waved his hand around to clear the smoke.

"Great! It got away!" Yoshimori said angrily and darted off where he sensed the aura coming from.

Gen fallowed close behind and he ran slowly. If he ran fast he would be far ahead of his new boyfriend. So, he ran behind him. When the beast kept evading them, Gen narrowed his eyes and growled equally as scary as the beast.

He jumped up and instantly grabbed the beasts black fur. His hand transformed into a wolf claw and he latched onto the beast.

"Yoshimori! Do It now!" Gen said and Yoshimori nodded.

"Metsu" Just as the raven said that, Gen jumped off of the beast and Yoshimori put his arm up in one swift movement.

"Metsu, Metsu, Metsu!" He said and layered the barrier. Gen stood in surprise. Only one person had done that move before and had it work. It was the boss, Masamori himself.

"KETSU!" The beast exploded and Yoshimori held his staff up "Ten-ketsu" and sucked the dust and smoke up into the staff.

Yoshimori wiped is brow. "Phew. Done" He said and set his staff down.

"I'm tired" Yoshimori said and yawned. Gen thought that was cute, though he would never _tell_ his boyfriend that. As the two walked home Yoshimori looked really tired.

Gen smiled. "You look tired. I'll carry you home" He said and crouched for Yoshimori to climb onto his back.

"M'kay" Yoshimori said and swung his arms up. He leaned over Gen and Gen could feel how his body sagged. *Yoshimori really is _tired_* He thought. The raven literally put all his weight onto the brunette's back.

Gen wondered if he should take Yoshimori home or, if he should take him to the apartment that 'they' rented out for him. Gen carried Yoshimori to his apartment and as soon as he set him down he left.

Before Gen left to give a note to the family he noticed how innocent Yoshimori looked when he was asleep. His mouth was open slightly and he also noticed that a pink blush covered his skin. He looked so..._edible_, in his sleep.

He shook the thoughts out of his mind and left so he could leave a note for Yoshimori's family saying he won't be going to school tomorrow. Gen had his own plans for the raven...

When Gen was walking home he saw a shadowy figure ahead. Gen tensed up when he realized it was Masamori.

"So...you asked him out" Masamori said. Gen dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "Stand up. Anyone who has the courage and strength to handle my little brother is worthy" Masamori said and he laughed.

Gen got up. "I thought you would be mad because I was after you're brother"

Masamori surprised Gen by laughing.

"No. I was the one who told him you liked him. It was nice of me, no?" The other brunette said. Gen sighed and put a hand behind his head.

Masamori was serious now.

"Just go slow with him and remember, he's got a big heart so he can handle you too" The boss said and poofed. He was gone. Gen walked back home and when he got there he saw it was early morning and Yoshimori was awake.

"You left..." He said and rubbed his eyes cutely. He sounded sad. Yoshimori looked at Gen and blinked slowly he fell back onto the bed and his eyes slowly closed. Gen thought he was asleep but his eyes opened.

Yoshimori held out his arms, beckoning Gen to lay down with him. The brunette slowly leaned down and lay down next to the smaller male. Gen never noticed how nice Yoshimori smelled. He smelled like sugar and a smell, Gen couldn't place.

It was distinctly Yoshimori. He knew that for sure.

...

"Mngh...Gen..." Yoshimori mumbled. He was still asleep, but he sounded worried. Gen had moved over a few feet to allow the other boy space. Yoshimori reached out a hand, searching for the brunette.

Gen chuckled quietly to himself. Even in his sleep Yoshimori was longing for him. Gen lay closer to the raven and as soon as Gen's skin touched Yoshimori's hand the raven pulled him close.

Gen blushed slightly as Yoshimori mumbled happily and snuggled his head into Gen's chest. The boy wrapped his arms around the small kekkaishi. Soon Yoshimori and Gen both had fallen asleep.

Four hours later...

Gen lay sprawled out all over his bed and onto the floor next to him. The same one Yoshimori (His boyfriend) was last night. Gen slowly sat up and looked around he noticed Yoshimori's clothes were folded neatly and pilled all nice like.

A sweet smell wafted from the small kitchen Gen was temporarily calling his. Gen noticed that when he looked around he was still in his uniform from last night and a pair of boxers and a t-shirt was missing.

The brunette looked around and saw Yoshimori in the kitchen baking something. He had on an apron. -A pink frill apron, mind you-

Gen got up and walked into the kitchen to see a variety of things all over the kitchen. He leaned on the doorway, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Yoshimori finally looked over and caught his gaze. He was wearing a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothin' you just look really sexy in that apron"

Yoshimori blushed a pink color and looked away, trying to focus on his baking rather than his boyfriend who was being VERY flirty this morning.

"I made some cookies...if you want one..." Yoshimori said after about two minutes of awkward silence. 

Gen walked over to Yoshimori to grab a cookie and the sweets obsessed boy took a piece of chocolate he had used to make the cookies.

The Ayakashi boy set his cookie down and like a predator he slunk close to the lithe male.

Gen grabbed a hold of Yoshimori's chin and tilted it up so he could kiss him. The brunette could taste chocolate in the other boy's mouth. Yoshimori made a muffled sound and he squirmed around.

He froze remembering from last time, never to squirm when pressed against Gen.

Said brunette licked the heir's lower lip, asking for entrance. The raven haired teen timidly opened his mouth to Gen's curios tongue. Gen's tongue dove in and he made sure to taste every nook and cranny of the other boy's mouth.

As soon as the kiss began it ended. "Delicious" Gen said and chuckled when Yoshimori whined in protest. The taller boy backed the other up against the fridge. "Yoshimori..." Gen said and rested his head down, so he was resting his forehead on Yoshi's own.

Yoshimori swallowed all the fluid he had in his mouth and he froze when he felt Gen's hot breath on his lips.

Yoshimori made a brave move and leaned up to kiss Gen. The tan skinned boy pinned both of the raven's hands above his head.

Gen leaned down to claim what was his again. Yoshimori weaved his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Yoshimori surged up against Gen and he moaned.

"Gen..."

The taller tan boy brought his knee up so he could rub it against Yoshimori's growing arousal. Gen was already hard and he wanted Yoshimori NOW.

Yoshimori moaned even louder this time. Gen and Yoshimori both pulled away from the heated kiss when the need for air became too much for both boys.

Gen reached around the lithe male and pulled on the strings of the frilly pink thing and let it fall to the floor. When the garment fell to the floor Gen ran his hand under the white t-shirt that Yoshimori was wearing and the tips of his fingers brushed over Yoshimori's nipple.

"Ah! Mngh...G-Gen...The bed..." Yoshimori said and Gen was very happy that Yoshimori suggested that. Gen pulled away from Yoshimori and grabbed his hand to drag him to the bed.

Gen's shirt was off in a second and Yoshimori slowly fallowed. Gen pushed the raven onto the bed and he leaned down to lick the other boy's nipple.

"You like that? I guess I found you're sweet spot Yoshi~chan" Gen purred and latched back onto the boy below him. He used his tongue to swirl around the hard nub and used his other hand to gently pinch and pluck the other nub.

Yoshimori cried out and blushed. He turned his head to the side and Gen thought he looked so much like a uke at the moment.

"You're so sexy right now" Gen said and Yoshimori answered by grinding his hips up. Gen smirked. Yoshimori was really hard and he wanted his problem taken care of. So did Gen.

Gen saw how Yoshimori was staring at the large tent in Gen's own pants. The raven situated himself between the others legs. Yoshimori leaned over the brunette and unzipped his pants.

Gen raised an eyebrow. What was he doing? Yoshimori soon answered that question by pulling down Gen's boxers and pants. Yoshimori looked up at Gen to make sure he knew what was going on.

Yoshimori was surprised at how _large_ Gen was. He was so big; Yoshi couldn't wrap his thumb and forefinger around the girth.

The raven bent his head down and licked the slit of the others member and slowly slid the head into his mouth. Yoshimori's tongue played with the slit and his free hand worked on the shaft.

"Ngh..." Gen hissed and his fingers weaved into Yoshimori's hair and he pushed his head down a little. Yoshimori gagged slightly and moaned in pain.

Gen wanted to thrust down his throat, but he didn't want to gag his lover. Gen was content with fisting Yoshimori's hair and moaning in pleasure.

The brunette could feel himself about to come so he tried to push Yoshimori's head away but the raven sucked even harder. Gen came and surprisingly Yoshi swallowed all of it.

Gen sighed in contentment. He could feel Yoshimori ramming in his foot.

Gen growled in a preditoryal way and flipped Yoshimori over. Yoshimori's legs where lifted up and wrapped around Gen's stomach. Gen pulled off the boxers that the raven haired teen was wearing.

"Yoshimori...suck" Was all gen said and Yoshimori grabbed the hand that was stretched out to him. The raven opened his mouth and sucked on the fingers like he did with Gen's dick earlier.

When the brunette deemed them wet enough he reached below the raven to caress his entrance. After adding each finger and making sure that Yoshimori was stretched enough, Gen spit on his hand and coated his dick with it.

"It might hurt even though you're stretched..." Gen said and Yoshimori looked at him. "I don't care! Just do it. I want you so bad..." the raven said and relaxed. Gen put the head of his dick at Yoshi's entrance and pushed in.

"Ahh!"

Yoshimori tried to relax but (Again) Gen was so big it was hard NOT to hurt. After a few grunts and moans, the brunette was finally fully seated. Gen was shaking at not being able to pound into the lithe kekkaishi. Gen leaned down so he was chest to chest with the raven and kissed him as an apology for hurting him so much.

When the two broke apart, Yoshimori squirmed and wiggled around. Yoshimori was trying to not move but he could feel an itch in him that needed to be scratched. Gen pulled out slowly and Yoshimori bit his lip to stifle a moan.

Gen rammed back in and Yoshimori cried out when he hit _that spot_. The raven pushed back onto Gen's dick.

"God, Gen, do that again!" Yoshimori demanded and ground his ass back onto Gen's long shaft.

"Gladly" Gen said and pulled out and thrust back in. Soon Gen had picked up a rhythm of pulling in and out. Yoshimori reached in between the two, and franticly pumped himself. Gen could feel himself coming close.

Yoshimori clenched around the brunette and Gen saw stars.

"Gen!" Yoshimori cried out and came. Gen grunted and made a few more thrusts, and came. Yoshimori's tight heat, coaxed Gen of his climax and the two fell in a heap of sweat, limbs and skin onto the floor.

After a few minutes Yoshimori frowned. "Can you pull out? I'm sore and my back stings like a mother" Gen laughed and pulled out. "I guess that means it was amazing"

Yoshimori scoffed. "Yes it was. Next time I get to ride you" Yoshimori said and Gen could feel a twitch between his legs. Gen kissed the raven and he grabbed him and pulled him onto his stomach. The brunette laid back and lifted Yoshimori up.

He lifted Yoshi up and Yoshimori hissed as he was breached again. "F-fucker" Yoshimori hissed when Gen was fully seated inside of him. Gen without warning lifted the raven up and shoved him down forcefully. Yoshimori bounced on Gen's dick and the brunette was surprised how amazing the kekkaishi looked.

And so it was a veeeeeeery long night for Gen and Yoshimori both...

Tokine walked home from school. *Hmm...I didn't see Gen or Yoshimori today or yesterday. I wonder...did they become friends?*

As the brunette haired girl walked she saw someone in a pair of jeans and a baggy T-shirt limp across the street far away. "You're such an ass..." She heard the boy shout. A brunette haired boy who was maybe four inches taller walked up and picked the other boy up.

"That's not why you were screaming for more last night" The brunette said and the raven blushed. "S-shut up!" Tokine froze.

Who was the raven? Tokine walked up and hid behind a wall and watched the two. As soon as the high school girl got close enough to see the two they turned a corner.

Tokine crossed her arms and walked home. She didn't know who the two were, but she was sure Gen and Yoshimori would like to hear this.

Later on...yea...

The two kekkaishi and the Ayakashi Majiri ran up to the Karasumori site and Tokine stopped. She laughed.

"You know, I heard the weirdest conversation today" She said and Yoshi looked over at her Gen was walking calmly behind.

"It was two men...It was awkward. One was complaining how they were hurting and the other picked the other man up" Tokine said and laughed again.

Gen looked at Yoshimori and the raven looked worried. He blushed. "Um...Tokine...I gotta go" Yoshimori said and ran off. Gen fallowed.

...

"She might find out!" Yoshimori said in a worried tone. "She won't and why do you care?" Gen asked his lover. "I don't but she would and so would my family!" Yoshimori said and Gen backed the other up against the school wall.

Gen leaned down and kissed his lover. Both arms where braced on either side of Yoshi's head.

Tokine ran up and froze when she saw Gen and Yoshimori. "No. Stop Gen. Kissing leads to fondling and fondling leads to sex, so back off" Yoshimori said and moved away from the other boy.

Tokine couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Gen leered and pushed the other back against the wall. "So? Lets do it right here" He said and Yoshimori gulped.

"N-no. We **both** have a job to do" Yoshimori said and moved away from the brunette. Yoshimori was walking towards Tokine and the highschooler panicked. She ran back to her wolf and when she got back, Hakabe gave her a weird look. Madarao snickered.

"So you found out? I've known since I accidentally walked in on them" Madarow said and laughed. Hakabe shook his head.

"I'm sorry honey, I knew too. When I saw them kiss I kinda figured it out" Hakabe said and gave Tokine a 'sorry' look.

Gen and Yoshimori walked up and Yoshimori was blushing. Gen just laughed. "S-shut up!" Yoshimori said and smacked the older boy. Gen covered his mouth to hide his laugh and Yoshimori just blushed.

"This will never leave this site" Yoshimori said to Gen.

The brunette laughed. Yoshimori punched the Ayakashi Majiri in the arm lightly and pouted. Tokine shook her head.

"This could take a while to get used to" Tokine said and walked off just when Gen grabbed Yoshimori and kissed him.

Owari.

So...what do you think? I'm done and this fic took me a while to finish. I thought I should just wrap it up. R&R! Much thanks lovely readers! :D 


End file.
